


Horseback

by Sailorscout1029



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorscout1029/pseuds/Sailorscout1029
Summary: uhhhhhh ive had this au in my head forever. please enjoy my dumb erisol humanstuck fanfic





	1. First Encounters

Sollux awoke to the worst sound imaginable, his phone ringing. Whoever is caling him better have good reason, since they have no excuse to not just text him. He checked the phone Feferi was calling him. That he understood since she was his only friend that was a “call first” type of gal. He sighed and answered the phone.   
“Yeah?” he mumbled grumpily after being pulled from his sleep.  
“First off, hi sleepyhead!” Feferi’s voice rang through the phone as cheery as ever, “secondly, I was wondering what you were doing today. Aradia has work and I’m bored.”  
“Sorry FF, my to-do list is full today.”  
“By that you mean you’re going to sleep and game or something all day?”  
“Bingo.”  
“Sollux!!!” she whined, “come on! It’ll be fun! I promise I won’t make you go anywhere you don’t want to!”   
After barganing with Feferi for maybe 15 minutes, he reluctantly decided that he would spend the day with Feferi.  
It’s not that he didn’t like her. Sollux would actually consider her a close friend, especially since she’s dating his life long friend Aradia. He just simply wasn’t as social as she was and they both knew this. However, Feferi liked to try and fix that while Sollux didn’t think it was an issue in the first place.   
20 minutes passed and finally Feferi pulled her car into Sollux’s driveway. Everything about showed just how rich this girl actually was and while Sollux hates rich people, he did love riding in her fancy-ass car.   
Sollux had to admit that he did enjoy their time together, even if he mainly just walked around a mall with Feferi while she bought things he could never dream to afford. They were getting frozen yogurt when Feferi got a text.   
“Hey Sollux, mind if we make a quick pit stop?”  
“What is it?  
“Whale,” she said, using her frankly adorable fish puns,”my frond just realized he needed a ride home from horseback riding, and I have a car.”  
“Your friend does horseback riding?”  
“Yeah!”  
“FF how can you get any bougier?”   
She giggled in response and he just decided to just go see this horseback nonsense. Sollux couldn’t think of anything that says “look how much more money I have than you” than horseback riding. Nevertheless they pulled into this overwhelmingly rich place 10 minutes after they had just been at a frozen yogurt shop.   
What Feferi had failed to mention was this particular horseback riding...area, was also a part of a country club, and since he was literally wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, Sollux could not feel anymore out of place. He feel the eyes of the socialites glaring at him, making him know that he didn’t belong here.   
He leaned in and whispered to Feferi as they walked to the track, “hey how long is this gonna take? That old lady over there just gave me the evil eye.”  
“Relax Sollux, it’ll be at most 20 minutes.”  
Sollux sighed and followed her to the stands surrounding the tracks, this place was huge. What human or horse would ever need this much space? It was completely ridiculous and only made him more pissed off at these billionaires or whatever. It also made him wonder how Feferi was even part of this world. She was one of the nicest people he knew yet she grew up surrounded by the biggest richest assholes money can buy. How she came out of it all barely scathed is a remarkable feat.  
“So where’s your friend?” Sollux asked looking around   
“He’s running right towards us”  
Sollux looked up to see her friend running in their direction on the race track. He quickly ran past them but even from that quick glance Sollux saw he was ridiculously hot. His ice blue eyes were piercing and showed that he was deep in thought. his cheekbones and overall structure of his face makes him look close to androgynous and even closer to perfection. His hair was hidden under his helmet but Sollux still saw pieces of brown hair. His build was small and yet Sollux could tell he was more muscular than he was showing under his hoity toity uniform. Speaking of his uniform, his pants hugged his thighs and ass perfectly. Oh my god his ass, Sollux couldn’t help but stare as the man rode by. Throughout the rest of his practice you were helplessly gawking at him while trying to make it seen like you weren’t because you didn’t want him to think you were some pervy dude.   
At the end of it all, Feferi led you around to the stables to meet up with him. You immediately are hit with the stench of horse manure. God you hope the guy doesn’t smell as bad. You wait a second before you see him again. He’s even hotter up close and with his helmet off you say his well-styled hair and noticed it had a blonde stripe in the middle. His eyes still have the same intense expressions on his face.   
“Hey Erifin!!!!” Feferi greeted her friend “erifin” cheerfully   
He replied in a much cooler tone, “hey Fef, howw are you?” He had an English accent and you felt like a crazy teen girl for wanting to hear it over and over again.  
“I’m super!” she smiled back. Ohmygodpleaseintroduceme. “Oh! Eridan,” she said, using apparently his real name, “This is my friend Sollux.” She pulled him in front of her so they could shake hands.   
Eridan shook his hand. His were surprisingly soft. “Pleasure.” Not a man of many words.   
Sollux felt Eridan analyzing him with those icy eyes. They were still cold and Sollux felt the same way he did earlier when that lady was glaring at him.   
“Ok, Fef, wwe can go noww.” Eridan turned his attention from the taller boy.   
Sollux was suddenly hit with the realization that just because Feferi is nice, doesn’t mean everyone on her world is. He was reminded once more of his hatred of the rich.   
“Shore thing! Let’s go!”  
They walked back to the car, Sollux trailing behind the two friends. He felt as out of place as he probably was. On the ride home Sollux could tell Feferi was trying to include him but he remained silent, he suddenly didn’t really want anything to do with this newcomer. Was he overreacting? Maybe, but he stuck to his gut feeling and would just work it out in his head later.   
They drove through what looked to Sollux like the richest neighborhood he’s ever been in. All he saw was mansion after mansion. It made him slightly burn with jealousy. They pulled up to one of the fanciest ones and that’s when Sollux realized they were in park. The dude lives HERE??!  
“Ok Erifin, have fu-”  
“YOU LIVE HERE?!” Sollux suddenly blurt out without thinking. Oh god did he actually say that out loud?  
Eridan looked at him with a startled confusion, “Um, yes.” he answered plainly, “Is there a problem?”  
“Oh! Uh, no. It’s just, uh, really big.” Sollux said, digging himself into a deeper hole.  
“Yeah I guess so,” Eridan shrugged, “anywway, thanks for the ride Fef.”  
Eridan climed out of the car and walked into his house without looking back.   
The drive back started in silence.  
“Hey Sollux, are you ok?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m sorry FF, but I hate your friend.”  
She fell silent and drove him home. His small but normal size home.   
As he was walking out Feferi stopped him  
“I know Erifin can be cold to people but I promise he’s not as bad as you think.”  
“Thanks for the advice FF.”


	2. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I needed a way for them to meet again so here is the reason why. I was debating whether or not to end it where I did but I guess ending it here gives a nice cliffhanger so.....yeah.

Sollux woke up the next morning filled with guilt and regret. He had been way too rude to someone he had just met. And if what FF said was really true, then he probably wasn´t as bad as he originally thought. He was also hot which annoyed Sollux a bit but if he was a nice dude then Sollux wouldn´t mind his looks. Sollux reluctantly pulled out his phone but as he was about to type he received a text.  
“Hello. This is Eridan Ampora. Wwe met yesterday. Fef told me that my behavvior yesterday had made you upset. I don´t really knoww wwhat I did but I apologize and hope you can forgivve me.”  
Sollux felt himself burn with the same annoyance as before, the dude can´t even figure out what he did wrong, rich bastard. However, for the sake of Feferi, he decided to just keep the peace.  
“yeah man iit2 cool”  
He put his phone down and just stared at the ceiling for a while, he was still extremely tired but couldn´t bring himself to go back to sleep. Instead, he walked to his kitchen and grabbed a pack of poptarts out of its box. He walked into the living room to see his brother, Mituna, passed out on the couch. The guy probably came home late last night and couldn´t even make it to the bed from exhaustion. He shouldn´t be out so late but that was none of Sollux´s business. He walked back into his room, poptart still in hand to see his phone lit with notifications. All from the same person, Sollux´s close friend Karkat.   
“HEY SHITLIPS. DID YOU MEET ERIDAN YESTERDAY?”  
“ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE RIGHT NOW?”  
“WAIT THATS A STUPID QUESTION NEVERMIND”  
“JUST ANSWER THE FIRST ONE”  
Sollux stared at the phone. How in the fuck did Karkat know Eridan? And how did he know he just met him?   
“how the fuck do you know that?” you responded  
“HE TOLD ME?”  
“how do you know that guy?”  
“WE WERE FRIENDS IN BOARDING SCHOOL. DID I NOT EVER TELL YOU THIS? I FEEL LIKE I´VE TOLD YOU THIS”  
Oh, right. Sollux had forgotten that Karkat had attended boarding school while in middle school.   
“2o youve been friiend2 wiith thii2 guy longer than iive known you?”  
“YES SOLLUX JESUS CHRIST THIS ISNT A FUCKING COMPETITION ON WHO GETS TO BE MY SHITTY FRIEND FIRST.”  
“ok kk je2u2 calm down wiith your stupiid emo bull2hiit, we 2tiill on for toniight?” Sollux said in reference to the sleepover they would be having this evening.   
“OH YEAH ABOUT THAT, AND ALSO STILL SPEAKING OF ERIDAN-“ oh fucking christ.  
“DO YOU MIND IF HE TAGS ALONG?”   
Sollux sighed to himself, he didn´t mind but this was getting ridiculous how much this new kid has been appearing in his life. But he decided whatever, it wasn´t life or death.   
“yeah 2ure that2 fiine, al2o iill be there at 2”  
“OF COURSE YOU FUCKING WILL”  
“whiile were on iit what el2e diid he 2ay about me?”  
“WOULDN’T YOU LIKE TO FUCKING KNOW.”  
“WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM OR SOMETHING?”  
“fuck no dude and even iif ii diid, ii wouldn’t tell you”  
Sollux put his phone down, he admitted he did want to know what Eridan had said about him but mainly because he wanted to see how the douche reacted. He probably insulted you left and right, yes that’s definitely what he did. Sollux felt his temper rising as he thought of what Eridan had said. He decided to play video games to blow off steam, but in the end he ended up raging more until Mituna poked his head through the door.  
“Hey lil bro, shut the fuck up, im trying to sleep” he said in a cranky and lisped voice.  
“It’s noon Mituna”  
Mituna sighed before perking up his head, “Wanna go grab some lunch?”  
Getting lunch and spending some time with his brother made him feel more at ease and even lifted his mood. By the time they got back home Sollux packed up and headed over to Karkat’s house.


	3. Sleepover Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Eridan are over at Karkat's house. Oh what fun! Antics ensue.

Chapter 3  
Sollux literally showed up at Karkat’s house at exactly 2:22, just because. However, Karkat wasn’t the one to open the door. It was none other than Eridan.   
“Oh! Hello.” Was all he said before just stepping aside so Sollux could walk in.  
Karkat ran in, “HAHAHA, you got here at 2:24 bitch!”  
Sollux held up his phone,”nope, 2:22,” it said displaying said time on his phone, “you’re oven time is off fucker.”  
Karkat groaned and plopped onto the couch and Sollux joined him.   
“So, uh, Eridan, you like videogames?” Sollux asked after a pause of silence that lasted a second too long.   
“Oh,” Eridan looked down and sat at the chair next to the couch, “no, i don’t play. It kills brain cells and, what not.”  
“Yeah I don’t think that whole ‘kills brain cells’ thing is true. I mean, I play video games, and I’m pretty fucking smart.”  
“Well of course you are.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Eridan opened his mouth to say something but paused as Karkat made the universal hand signal for “oh my god stop”.   
“Is it because I’m Asian?” Sollux prodded.  
“What? No! I didn’t mean that”  
“But that’s what you implied”  
“I’m not racist”  
“Suuuuuure you’re not” Sollux felt his anger rising and he could tell Eridan was scrambling.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“Whatever dude I’m gonna play some mind-frying video games,” Sollux said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
Eridan sighed and walked off to the bathroom.   
A few moments of silence passed when Karkat suddenly piped up.  
“Dude, way to kill this sleepover.”  
“Me? What about your friend?”  
“Yeah look, he’s a dumb asshole but he’s trying, you should’ve seen him when he was a kid.”   
“Why were you friends with him?”  
“Because he was the only person that actually gave a fuck about me. He’s ignorant but he tries.”  
“Fine I’ll give him another shot.”  
Suddenly Eridan reappeared in the with a stone face.  
“Sollux, I’m sorry about what I said. That wasn’t my intention and I hope you can forgive me.”  
Despite the lack of emotion on his face, Sollux could feel a hint of sincerity.  
“Ok, I’ll let it slide.”  
“Thank you.”   
With that, Eridan sat down next to Karkat. Sollux and Karkat started their game while Eridan looked on with curiosity.   
Over the course of the hour, Eridan actually got into the game, frequently asking questions and trying to help with strategy. Meanwhile Sollux would teach him more about the game.   
“If the enemy team is so bunched up at the front then try to sneak past them and break them up.”  
“Yeah that’s what our Genji is doing.”  
“Your what?”  
“The ninja dude.”  
“Oh yes he seems optimal for the job.”

“Why can the robotic horse put up shields but you can’t?”  
“Her name is Orisa and all heroes have different abilities, her job is to protect so she shields her team.”  
“You need to get one of her.”  
“Tell me about it.”

“Kar please calm down.”  
“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THESE ASSHOLES CAN’T PROTECT THEIR HEALER.”  
“It’s because you don’t actually heal us KK.”  
“OH FUCK YOU.”

This banter continued for sometime until Eridan suggested getting food before Karkat blew a fuse. Sollux used his phone and just ordered a pizza. Meanwhile, Sollux the nature of Eridan and Karkat’s relationship. They were major gossip queens.   
“So Kar, you hear about Leo and Adam?”  
“I sure did”  
“And?”  
“HOLY SHIT I CANNOT BELIEVE THEM.”   
“Right? Like you can’t just blah blah blah blah…………” Sollux began to just tune them out as they talked of people he never heard of, nor did he care about these people. They shut up once the pizza arrived, which brought peace to Sollux’s mind. 

Time passed and a few pizza slices and shitty rom-coms later, it was getting quite late. Karkat stood from the couch and stretched and yawned.   
“Well, I’m tired as fuck, see you assholes later. Oh by the way, you two can share my brother’s room since he’s not there. Bye” And Karkat was gone, leaving only Sollux, Eridan, and an insane amount of awkward tension. To make things worse, they both silently got up and walked into the room Karkat had set aside for them. They lie in bed, backs to each other, until finally Eridan broke the miserable silence.   
“Sollux?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you awake?”  
“If I wasn’t would I be able to answer?”  
“......I guess not.”  
“So yes, I am awake.”  
“Look, I don’t need your attitude right now. I said I’m sorry y’know?”  
“Jesus, you’re still on that? Look I don’t gave a shit you were accidentally racist.”  
“But you’re actin like an asshole.”  
“ME? I’m the one acting like an asshole? Oh that’s fuckin rich.” Sollux sat up in the bed.  
“The hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“The first moment you saw me, you looked at me like a fucking homeless dude asking you to put his dick in your mouth.”  
“First off, that’s the grossest analogy I’ve ever heard. Secondly, that is so not true. Perhaps you’re just so insecure about your own damn self you see everything as a fuckin attack.”  
“And maybe you’re just a smarmy asshole.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck you.”  
They both started at each other with rage before slamming down onto the bed again. Backs to each other, but now refusing to sleep. Sollux had made a new enemy today. And that enemy was the man he had admired from horse, terrific.


End file.
